The game of basketball is a popular recreational and professional sport played across the world. Playing basketball involves a number of skills related to handling a basketball including shooting, passing, and dribbling, while also involving footwork skills and movement without the basketball. Basketball players practice such basketball skills regularly in order to maintain and improve their skills. Basketball handling is an important skill that players frequently practice. Practice drills are also used to improve a player's hand-eye coordination, muscle memory, and cardiovascular fitness, in addition to specific basketball skills. For example, basketball dribbling drills are used to gain ball handling skills. Coaches first learn the drills before teaching the drills to the players, and the players learn the drills and repeat the drills during practices.
Players may not always have access to a coach to assist, push, and motivate the player during training and practicing. For example, during the off-season, a player may desire to continue practicing, even without access to their coach and team, in order to maintain and improve their own individual skills. Without a coach, a player resorts to other sources for practice and drill ideas. A self-directed practice typically lacks competition and is less effective at pushing a player to their skill and speed limits. Additionally, a player may not know how well they are performing in a self-directed practice, because the player lacks the feedback and direction of a coached practice.